Issei el Sekiryuutei Saiyajin
by JoJosFan17
Summary: Issei es abandonado en el reino del trébol y encontrado por una monja, a medida que va creciendo se da cuenta de que él no es como los demás, por lo que llega la hora de emprender el vuelo y preguntarse; ¿Quién realmente es él?. Acompaña a Issei en sus aventuras de día a día. Issei muy Op/ Issei x Harem Normal y talves más / ¡Diversos personajes de otros Animes!.


**HighSchool Dxd** ni **Dragon ball Z** me pertenecen, ni negro otro personaje que haga referencia

[ **_Aibō, casarse no es comida_ ] ****Ddraig, Cualquier ser sellado o Ataques**

[ **¡Los dragones somos los mejores! **] Ddraig hablando fuera del Sacred Gear

" _¡¿This loco !? ¡Que hombre hormonal rechaza Unas oppais Así!_ " **Personas pensando.**

'¡Las Oppais de Onee-Sama son las mejores¡' Personas hablando

Narración normal.

* * *

_**Hage . **_ **. **es un pueblo ubicado en la región olvidada del reino del tróbol (Muy lejos de Kuoh), es en su mayoría sin desarrollar, con varias casas ubicadas al azar dentro de una amplia llanura cubierta de hierba. Uno de los hitos notables dentro de Hage es el enorme esqueleto de un demonio, que se encuentra muy fuera de la aldea. Una estatua del Primer Rey Mago, que derrotó al demonio, fue colocada sobre el cráneo del demonio. Además, los aldeanos también pueden mirar hacia la región Noble del Reino sin obstáculos debido a su menor altitud.

La mayoría de los trabajadores agrícolas como agricultores donde tienen parcelas de tierra, que cultivan con fincas agrícolas. Como viven en la Región Olvidada del Reino, la mayoría de los residentes de Hage tienen bajos poderes mágicos. Debido a esto, rara vez algunos de ellos pueden unirse a los Caballeros Mágicos y obligados a permanecer en la aldea.

Nuestra historia comienza con la hermana _Lilly Aquaria_ , una monja que vive en la pequeña iglesia en Hage junto al padre _Shinpu_ , cuidando a niños huérfanos.

Posee el pelo azulado y tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Lleva la ropa típica de una monja junto a una canasta, es poseedora de un grimorio del tipo agua.

Se llevó a cabo el regreso hizo la iglesia después de haber hecho un recado y de comprar los víveres para los niños. La noche era fría puesto a que llovía a cántaros, Con tan solo la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas que adornaban el cielo la pobre hermana tuvo que parar

frente a un gran roble, no era lo mejor; pero era lo que había y almenos se protegería un poco y con suerte no pescaría un resfriado.

Pasaron unos segundos para que ella notara unos llantos, de lo que parecía ser un bebé, la monja rodeo el tronco del gran árbol para visualizar un escenario no muy agradable, los escombros de una casa y un bebe pelinegro junto a ella.

'¡Oh Dios mío! '

Exclamo algo impactante por el hecho de que ese niño está en pelotas y con la lluvia que podría enfermar.

Corrió hacía el lugar tomando con ambas manos el borde de su vestido para no tropezar y caer. Tomo al bebe en brazos y lo arropó con su velo negro.

'Vamos, te lleva a la iglesia y ahí te cuidaremos'

Hizo un poco de caricias en la cara del niño y puso el cesto de comida en su otra mano, comenzando nuevamente su camino a 'casa'.

* * *

'¡Volvió! '

La monja toco la puerta de la iglesia y fue recibida por dos niños algo grande entre seis y siete años, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello gris

'Deja te ayudo con eso, Hermana Lilly. '

El niño de pelo azabache fue hecho con ella con algunas toallas y le ayudo con la canasta de la comida.

'Tan Atento y caballeroso como siempre, Yuno'

Respondio la hermana después de pasar a la iglesia con una sonrisa.

Yuno, un niño joven de estatura media con complexión delgada, ojos color ámbar y cabello negro desordenado. Su conjunto principal consiste en una camisa negra con cuello alto y manga larga. Las mangas tienen cuero marrón que cubre las muñecas y la parte superior de los brazos. Viste pantalones marrones claros que se cortan debajo de las rodillas y, alrededor de su cintura, un par de cinturones marrones que se cruzan. Además, usa un par de calcetines de color oscuro y un par de botas. También posee un collar hecho de una cadena de color dorado y una piedra azul, que tiene una cruz de color dorado y estrellas de cuatro puntas en cada esquina.

'¡Oh, Yo también quería ayudar a la hermana Lilly! ¡Oi, Yuno! '

Reclamo el chico de cabello grisáceo.

'Ya, tranquilo Asta, ambos sabemos que la hermana Lilly aún así no te va a querer'

Dio una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a su 'rival' y mejor amigo, Asta un niño de baja estatura. Tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello desordenado, gris ceniza, con un solo mechónque sobresale hacia arriba desde el centro de la cabeza.

'¡Cállate, La hermana Lilly me amara algún día! ¿Hijo? Hermana, ¿Qué es lo que lleva en tus brazos? '

El de ojos verdes señalo el pequeño bulto que secaba.

'Ah, es un bebe, Asta. Sostenlo un momento mientras me encargo de secarme y de hablar con el padre.

Le dio con cuidado al pequeño envuelto en una manta.

'¡Ohh! ¡Es muy pequeño!

Asta sonrió para luego comenzar a jugar con el bebe picándole con el dedo hasta que. . .

'¡Auch! '

'¡Cierra el pico Asta, despertarás a nuestros otros hermanos!'

Le contesto Yuno admirando al niño de grandes ojos azabaches, semejantes a las de unas aceitunas.

lagrimas de cocodrilo se formaron en sus pequeños ojos, le había mordido, ya no solo le hacen bullying Yuno y los demás también el, este bebe cambiaría todo.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente. **El comedor se encuentra algo lleno junto a los demas niños pequeños.

'¿Entonces se quedara? '

Fue la pregunta de la monja al padre

'¡Por su puesto! Solo espero que salga como Yuno y no como Asta '

Asintió con aprobación

'¡Oi! '

Los niños se ubican nivelados ante lo que decían a Asta además de lo que estaba ahogando con un pan.

'Apropósito, ¿Todavía no le han puesto un nombre verdad?'

cuestiono el padre.

' No. . . aun no no hemos pensado en uno '

'¿Ni-san no tiene nombre? '

La pequeña Arlu comento, ella era una dulce niña con ojos marrones y cabello negro que tiene la longitud de las orejas, tiene los ojos café chocolate y se burla de Asta por ser un flojo que no tiene _magia_ .

El padre de la iglesia un hombre viejo con su cabello de color gris, sonrío levemente mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, pensativo.

'Es mi turno de ponerle el nombre, lo tengo, Aksel Roses' (Referencia;) y obvio esta mal escrito para que no me caiga el copy)

'Oi, jiji ¿es ese estupido cantante de rock de los 90? Es ridículo, definitivamente no.

'Concuerdo con Asta, abuelo' Yuno seguía comiendo su pan.

'Rassei, ven pequeño' Arlu después de comer fue a jugar con Rassei, el perro que iba a dormir a la iglesia y que habían adoptado.

'¡Rassei suena maravilloso! Exclamo con lagrimas varoniles el padre.

A todos se les formo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'Jiji, eto ... ¿De verdad sacaste el nombre del perro y se lo pusiste a Ni-san? 'Yuno dio un suspiro.

'Issei. Solo Issei, solo pones la I y ya. 'Asta sonrio levemente levantando el dedo pulgar, si era bueno con los nombres.

'¿Issei? me parece bien, ¿A ti te gusta, cariño? 'Cargo al pequeño ahora llamado Issei, este sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos, aunque. . . algo detrás de salio de una peculiar cola de mono.

'Oh, deja quito esta cosa de aquí' Asta jalo de la cola de Issei, recibiendo una patada en la cara.

'¡Oi, hermana que tipo de cosa es lo que tiene ese bebe! '

Toda la sala quedo sin palabras.

'E-Etto. . . bueno digamos que tiene algo especial, pero aun así es normal. Seguro debe de tener hambre, ¿ne, issei? '

**5 minutos después**

Issei había devorado más platos que Asta después de entrenar en el bosque al que iba a mejorar su cuerpo. Asta y el padre solo consideran cómo cada plato era succionado en cuestión de segundo, era algo impresionante.

'¿E-Eso es normal? ¡Ven más que yo y míralo no se ah inflado nada! 'Asta cayo comicamente hacia atrás.

'Bueno, supongo que tendré que invertir más en la comida, jeje. . '

* * *

**Hola aquí su amigo Fan de los JoJo bandeja de una historia sobre Issei siendo un saiyajin y de todas sus aventuras. Esta idea se me dejó mientras estaba por acostarme y me quedaría imaginando toda la noche, habra muchas referencias de distintos animes como este al que pongo Black Clover oa Axl Roses de la Banda de rock de Gun** ' **sn Roses, se que es corto, pero esta es mi primer historia sobre el mundo de Dxd ademas no me eh leído ni los mangas: c sera como un Jojos pero con issei habran muchas aventuras bizzarras e issei casi no contara con sentido pero no sera como el goku del dbs, Issei si estara dentro de ORC y tendra su harem actual junto a otras chicas que después pensare. y si, Issei estara Mamadisimo (OverPower) que ni Great Red le podra hacer frente peeeero para eso deben de pasar maaaas cosas.**


End file.
